Samantha Silacci
"When I move away from here, I'm moving as far away as possible." - Samantha Samantha Silacci is a Third Generation Original character created by Westside JDM Appearance She has black hair and green eyes. Her hair is longer than her siblings' hair is, her younger sister wears her hair in a bob, her twin sister wears her hair to about her upper back, and her older sister's hair is shoulder length. Her sisters have either la salle green or duke blue eyes, but she has forest green eyes, their hair is charcoal black, but Sam's is brilliant black, and she has bangs over her forehead. Since she joined the guerrillas, she doesn't wear the uniform. She wears a light blue denim jacket, dark gray cargo pants. She still wears the black mary janes, and the knee socks underneath her pants. She's Canadian on her mom's side, but Italian and Swiss on her father's side. She's proud to be Italian, and Canadian, but doesn't pay attention to her Swiss descent. She stands at 5'6. Personality Academically wise, Samantha excels over her sisters; having a 3.7 grade point average, while her sisters have 2.5 and below; because she makes an effort in all her classes, except for Government, which is the class her dad teaches, and her dad only passes the popular students. Socially wise, Samantha couldn't care less if somebody calls her a loser. She's not impressed by anyone's boyfriends; because she sees having a boyfriend as an excuse to not do anything academic. She's never kissed, but she doesn't want to make out with anyone, no matter how good of a kisser they say they are, and no matter how charismatic they are, and she's not very popular among the crowd of Bullworth Academy, so the chances of her getting a boyfriend are highly unlikely, and due to the general degrading her sisters perform on her, despite this; she still attempts to keep her hopes up high and her head down low. She doesn't like anyone popular, or anyone who cares about being popular, so if you're popular; she's somebody not to flirt with. Around her friends, she adapts to a more pleasant attitude, Her best friends are Madison Reece and Marissa Belmonte. They all three have the same problem, overtly bitchy sisters who perform nasty degrading on all three of them alike. Around her sisters, she's an entirely different person. She's hostile, because they are hostile towards her. When they say something to her, it's typically in a mean nature, so she's likely to exchange insults with them, and they can get really nasty, to add to it; all three of them gang up on her on occasion, and her parents rarely act on it. She can easily shut her younger sister up, and she can silence her twin sister, but her older sister is hard to quiet down, despite she's the smartest of all three of her sisters, but when she can shut her older sister up, she says something twice as nasty than what she may have said to one of her other sisters. Around her parents, she is silent. She despises her dad, but at least listens to what her mother says to her. Over the years of being bullied and lacking support from her parents, she's able been able to handle conflicts and problems by herself, She's gotten into a couple of fights with most of her enemies, She's not afraid to throw down on anybody who insults her or her friends, that being said, she gets in plenty of fights with her rivals, and there's a fifty percent chance she'll either win or lose. Interests, Hobbies, and Talents Sam likes to draw. She's a very capable sketch artist, but she has terrible self-criticism issues; and can be quite the perfectionist. If there's an improperly drawn line, she's likely to crumple the paper up and throw it away, but this causes her to do below average in art, despite the fact she has potential to become a truly talented artist. To keep in shape, she runs a lot. Her sisters see her as crazy; because of the amount of running Mr. Burton demands his students to perform is unbelievable. But she can't exactly run on the track team, due to the insane ten mile relay race events that go down at track meets. She is capable of delivering a seven minute mile run, but after that; she's worn out. She doesn't exactly like Grottos and Gremlins, but she does enjoy a good game of Ace Combat. Her favorite plane in the game is either the F-16XL or the A-10 "Warthog" She gets a lot of criticism from her sisters for liking such an absurd and supposedly lifeless subject. Her comeback towards her sisters would typically be "It's better than making out with a guy that doesn't even love you." and the comeback never fails to shut her sisters up, because there is nothing they can usually say back. She also enjoys Mercenaries: Playground of destruction. She loves to cause generic destruction for a cheap laugh, Calling in an "Air superiority" strike on the The People's Liberation Army of China's airspace patrol helicopters for no reason makes her laugh every time, and she laughs hard as the helicopters spin out of control to the ground and then blow up. She also likes to roam around North Korea with the Mi-35 Gunship, blowing things up. Lastly, she does like to do yoga. She typically does it when she's home alone, and that's when her family goes on a vacation. If it's somewhere just to go sight-seeing, she's gonna pass; but going to see family in Italy is a different story. She does yoga to relax, and get more flexible. She is capable of doing the splits, and none of her family knows of this. But it's rare for her to do the splits. Overall, Samantha is a girl who may be considered a nerd, she's just a girl with nerdy interests. Personality The relationship she has with her family is like China and Tibet, She chooses to live on campus from time to time. When she moves to the girl's dorm, it's typically because none of her sisters live there. She is regularly bullied by her older and twin sister, but Sam chooses to fight back. Her younger sister also tries to pick on Samantha, but fails to do so, because she's in her own world. Her relationship with her parents is even worse. Her mother is rarely home, due to her job, and her dad does not enforce any bad behavior done by Sam's sisters. When Mrs. Silacci is home, Mr. Silacci acts like he treats all four of his daughters equally, but again; when she is gone, he reverts back to his mean self, and goes back to bullying Sam. As stated in her story, her family frequently goes on sight seeing trips to places around the world. Sam typically chooses to stay home, because she gets to be alone. Her decision is always made because her dad, and her sisters pick on her and exclude her from things, be it going out to dinner, a family photo, or something else. They always go to the same places, and they always come back wanting to go back to wherever they went to. But when they go to see family in Italy, Sam is forced to go. The good thing is, her grandparents favor Sam over her sisters, because she has better manners and is more courteous. Her mom's sister also knows when Taylor, McKayla, and Juliette are bullying Sam, and forces them to stop or she won't buy them anything. All in all, it is safe to say Sam has a bad relationship with her siblings and parents. Who was she before? Originally, she started out as Audrilynn Ucelli, an original character that was developed with the help of another user, and an alternate method of character development. The original OC was then supposed to be featured in a fanfiction that was cancelled due to the story being plagiarism of another user's fanfiction, and a lack of new ideas for the story. For months, JDM worked on keeping the character, but it was too under developed to even fit JDM's current standards. In March of 2016; Audrilynn Ucelli's name was changed, and given a slightly altered appearance, with a new personality that still uses old traits of the original version of Samantha. She was also given two best friends instead of one. Instead of being emotionless and somebody who's life revolves around her sister bullying her, she evolved into a military enthusiast, who can dish out insults and take them. Lastly, she was given an entirely new story; about her trying to get her dad to lose his job, instead of being framed for vandalism done on a police station, and not being able to prove her innocence. Category:Girls Category:Guerrillas Category:Sophomores Category:Third Generation Category:Silacci Family Members Category:Flagship OCs Category:Italian OCs Category:Swiss OCs Category:Canadian OCs